This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The cell-to-cell communication pathways that control cell proliferation are important to both cancer biology and plant growth. In order to study cell proliferation we have selected plant prickles because they are easily observed and grow throughout the life of the plant. Prickles are also structurally simple, comprised of outgrowths of epidermal and sometimes cortical tissues. Thus, because of their structural simplicity, prickle development, provides an ideal system to study how cells communicate to control growth, proliferation, and morphological differentiation of an anatomical structure [unreadable]a fundamental aspect of all developmental pathways. To study this organ we have selected blackberries and raspberries, which have both prickled and prickleless varieties. I initiated a project in July 2006 to explore prickle development. Initial studies suggest that prickles either develop directly from Capitate-Stalked trichomes (raspberry) or may provide a signal that allows proliferation of the underlying cortical cells (blackberry). To gain insight into the molecular control of these processes, we have initiated genomics and functional studies of gene candidates involved. However, it will be critical to also look at potential metabolites and relate those back to the gene candidates we are studying. One such metabolic candidate is gallic acid that inhibits the cell cycle in human prostate cancer cells and also prevents angiogenesis;however, we believe that it may have an opposite effect in plant tissues and allow the plant cells to remove mitosis from the cell cycle and enter endoreplication, a process critical for trichome (and potentially prickle development). We are proposing to test the hypothesis that gallic acid is indeed present in Capitate-Stalked trichomes and thus plays a dichotomous role in plant versus animal cell signaling and growth. To complete this research I will be working with Drs. Marie Chow of UAMS (molecular biology) and Dr. Stephen Grace of UALR (metabolomics). This collaboration will increase future opportunities for collaboration between our respective fields and thus increase many new opportunities for undergraduate research experiences through the INBRE program.